Drabbleness
by TooColdToShiver
Summary: Song Drabbles. MattxMello MelloxMatt


**SHUFFLE SONGS! oh yeah.**

**MelloxMatt…and just them in general!...I kind of got depressing songs xD**

**First fan fiction….so please don't kill me**

___________________________________________________________

**A.D.I/ the horror of it all- anthrax**

Mello Lifted his Wet face off the dashboard and gritted his teeth with venom running through his veins, Pulsing, angering every molecule in his body. He clenched his fists and finally opened his bloodshot eyes.

A fresh Tear ran down his cheek. It had been his fault. His fault his roommate, his lover; his friend….It was his fault that he'd been so stupid to let someone who meant so much to him go.

_I've got to do this for you matt. I've got to fucking beat that bitch. I will get a confession, just for you matt……I don't care if I have to torture her…_

"The horror of it all." Mello said Glaring at nothingness. Little did He know his revenge would be futile and he would see Matt standing in front of him in 20 seconds.

**Deathstars**** - New Dead Nation**

Matt's Breath Hitched. He wondered how many times they would pierce his skin before leaving him to bleed to death from a broken heart.

He recalled nearly the same feeling each word piercing him like the 9mm that have sunk into his muscle and nerves.

_"Im going. Away from here. Anywhere but this shitfuck of a place."_

_"But, Mello…I cant…I wont be able to survive …without you….Mello what im trying to say is that I…lo-"_

_"Stop being annoying. Let me get on with my Life. Your Like a fucking Dog Matt!"_

_Mello slammed the door leaving a 14 year old teenager who truly loved him._

_Matt's Hand shook and he could feel the blood draining from his face. He guessed Mello meant it._

Matt lifted his Arm up a few centimeters and watched the blood drip off the same Milky hand, much like the tears that ran off his face that day.

He felt his breath slowly fading and he wondered if Mello knew this wasn't the first time he'd died.

**Trouble- Coldplay**

"Matt what's that Scar on your Leg...Did you gets something removed?...."Mello smirked a little. Looking up at matt from his thighs Mello doubted there could be a more comfortable Pillow than Matts Crotch.

"Uhh….Its a pretty….stetchy time from my past…that came from…Y-y-y'know whenever you left….Um…..I got a little….Depressed…"Matt said holding his breath and wondering how Mello would react.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It was stupid…that I left…and I didn't mean to not say goodbye….What I'm trying to say is….You hurt the ones you love the most" Mello said softly, Much softer than Matt had ever realized Mello could sound.

" I know its too late for this but I just wanted you to know." Mello said after Matt was silent for a while, His expression Covered by his bangs.

"They spun a web for you."

**Like a Prayer – Madonna**

Mello Closed his Eyes.

"Miheal…?"Matt repeated touching the side of Mellos Face running the tip of his thumb down his jaw line.

"I hope Heavens Like this…"Mello smiled

"You're in Heaven."

Good Enough- Evanescence

"Matt Get chocolate for me."

"Why?"

"Because You Love me."

Mello turned His Head and Smiled that sickly sweet smile.

Matt felt Faint.

_I do._

"I'll be Back in 5 mintues."Matt simply said never really refusing to do anything Mello asked him.

"Good Boy."

_But am I good enough for you to love me too?_

**Herzellied – Rammstein**

Mello Felt the soft Gentle Touch of Matt's lips on his.

It felt like he was a child again,, Innocent and uncaring of their situation.

His Heart told him to Press his own back. He'd been meaning to do this since he was the tender age of 9.

"Do you love me…"Matt's tiny voice broke the silence that had surrounded them like a sea after the realization of what they where doing.

_ I fucking do Mail._

"…I don't know."

Matt's Face looked broken, it looked like his soul had shattered, like a mirror Mello carelessly threw away.

"Bewahret einander vor Herzeleid denn kurz ist die Zeit die ihr beisammen seid."Mello said speaking his Mother tongue in a quiet voice.

It was only on the day Matt died did he realize what Mello meant.

_Save each other from heartache for the time that you are together is short_

**Body Talk (Talk to me) - Protect the innocent**

"Talk to me Matt!" Mello said if a little breathlessly scoring Matt's Bare chest with his filed Fingernails.

"Nghh!...Fuck! _Miheal.."_Matt moaned involuntarily, His eyes where clenched shut, unable to open them at the sight of Mello thrusting into him, as he knew he'd be in Matt land if he did.

"Mail, Make up for the silence for the past 4 years….I love Hearing your voice, Open your Eyes." Mello demanded, loving the control he got over matt.

Matt sure as hell didn't expect to get thrown onto the bed after turning up randomly after 4 years of no contact.

**A/N: Theres a second bit to this, but i want to see if you liked them or not :)**


End file.
